Grilling and smoking are popular methods of food preparation that have existed for much of human history. The refinement of materials in modern times has allowed for advancement of grilling and smoking technology from fireplaces and open flames to include individual units that can grill and smoke food and may be permanently installed in one location or can be transported for use in various locations and can include enclosed chambers. As such, a wide variety of modern grills and smokers exist, from low-end, cheap versions to top of the line installations costing thousands or tens of thousands of dollars.
Modern grills and smokers, especially high-end versions, are typically constructed of materials that are welded and assembled by human hand and require significant investment of human time, energy and capital to construct. Additionally, these devices often require numerous joining means such as screws, nails, washers, seals and others that can be lost, broken or otherwise malfunction. Modern grills and smokers are also typically difficult to clean and must be washed by hand, again requiring significant time and energy. Additionally, modern grills generally do not have integration with wireless devices, networks or systems such that they provide for interaction, remote monitoring or integration with electronic data.
Thus, needs exist for improved techniques and methods by which to manufacture, grills and smokers. Additionally, improved cleanability, easier manufacturer, intermediary and end user assembly and transportation are valuable. Also, integration with modern electronic devices is desirable.